


Beginning Again

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Earl go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pi_meson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/gifts).



> This was written for the [Sweet Affectionate Moments](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/141899214893/hornkerling-lemonsharks-lustanddai-sweet) meme. pi-meson asked: earlos 10 (a shy kiss)

Carlos’ heart was fluttering, hard enough that he wondered if it might be time to crack open his ribcage and let it out. It was a bit early in the year for that; he should take some readings. He should definitely use a clipboard. He should—

A heavy, single _thump_ of a heartbeat interrupted the fluttering, coinciding with the faint brush of fingers against his, and Carlos completely lost his thread of scientific inquiry. He raised his eyes somewhat bashfully to Earl’s.

“Hi,” Earl said, twitching his pinky so that it brushed up against Carlos’ index finger. Then Earl glanced away, biting his lip.

“Hi,” Carlos echoed, wanting to lace his fingers into Earl’s but finding his hand completely frozen on the table. He looked away too, but in a different direction, and he imagined that to an outside observer it appeared that Earl was fascinated by the espresso machine while Carlos was taken by the pile of lizard skins in the corner. He _did_ wonder what those were doing there; shouldn’t they be canned? Or at least in baggies?

“Um,” Earl said, and Carlos snapped his attention back to the chef. “Did you want to. Maybe. Um.”

“Sure,” Carlos said in a rush.

“Huh?” Earl said.

“What?” Carlos dug his fingers into his hair.

“Go for a walk?” Earl finished.

“Sure,” Carlos said again.

They left the coffee shop, Carlos trailing Earl awkwardly until Earl slowed and offered his hand. Swallowing, Carlos placed his fingers chastely into Earl’s palm; Earl angled his hand and interlaced their fingers.

“O-oh,” Carlos stammered. “Um.”

Earl dropped his hand. “Sorry,” he said quickly.

“No!” Carlos said. “It was okay!”

“Oh,” Earl said, but he made no move to take Carlos’ hand again.

They walked in silence for awhile. Carlos mostly stared at the ground, but he occasionally risked a glance at Earl; the chef’s chin was raised and he was taking in the evening around them. Carlos thought maybe he should look around too, pay closer attention, but then he thought maybe that would distract him, and he didn’t want to be distracted right now.

“Are these the trees?” Earl asked suddenly. Carlos looked up. “The ones you did science on during your first date with Cecil?”

“Um,” Carlos said. “I’m actually…not a botanist. Or a dendrologist. I’m a scientist. So…I didn’t really want to do science on the trees. I wanted to kiss Cecil. But I was so nervous.”

Earl let out a sharp laugh. “Nervous,” he said. “You really had no reason to be. Cecil was in love with you even then.”

“I know, but…he didn’t know _me_ , you know? He knew an idea of me, based on minimal actual interactions. I thought maybe…I’d do something stupid, and he’d realize he didn’t like me after all.”

Earl stopped walking. “Well. I hope you know now that worry was unfounded.”

“I guess.” Carlos returned his gaze to the ground. “It could still happen. And—” _And it could happen with you_ , he managed not to say, trailing off into silence instead.

“Carlos?” Earl shrugged his hands into his pockets. “Um. You’re not the only one who’s nervous.”

Carlos blinked up at him. “Huh?”

“I mean. I thought you were nervous. Now, that is. And. Um. I’m…” Earl trailed off too, hunching his shoulders.

“Oh,” Carlos said, heat rising to his cheeks. “Oh,” he repeated.

“I,” Earl started, then stopped. “Um. May I. Er. Kiss you?”

Carlos burst into giggles. “Really?”

Earl slouched uncomfortably. “Yeah?”

The giggling was uncontrollable. “Earl,” he forced out through the bubbles of mirth. He hugged his elbows, grinning. “Yeah.”

Earl glanced around self-consciously, pulling his hands out of his pockets and running them back through his hair. He let out a long breath. Then he leaned down to plant a swift kiss on lips that were still trembling with nervous laughter.


End file.
